Newborn Friend
by PrussianMongrel
Summary: Re-uploaded. UKxJapan. AU. Mutation. Slight Gore. Violence. Yaoi. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

He felt like he was floating.

Peacefully floating.

In water…

No!

It was thicker than mere water and yet he was floating.

And there were hundreds if not thousands of stabbing pains all over his… he tried to think of the word… he knew that he had heard that word somewhere before. Maybe it was mentioned before he had been made to float in this godforsaken substance. BODY! That's right. There were hundreds of stabbing pains all over his body.

Though their focus points were thin as needles… It didn't make sense.

There was a long tube running through his mouth and down the back of his throat. But then he lost sense of it from there. Left to wonder where it had gone.

He wanted to open his eyes. To oh so desperately open his eyes. He wanted to see where he was.

He knew that he had to think to open his eyes. Something to do with his nervous system. He thought and thought and thought. He thought so hard that he thought his brain would explode. But nothing happened.

For awhile at least. But the he felt something twitch. A muscle agitated a part of his body and he twitched.

When it twitched it brushed another part of his body and his brain went haywire as the brief touched ignited thousands of nerves throughout his body.

It was his right index finger that had twitched.

But now he could move his fingers. He flexed his hands, his toes and arched his neck a bit. He still couldn't open his eyes, but that didn't matter. He could move and slowly gain confidence as he moved. Finally, he stretched his body, ignoring the needle points of pain that attacked his body. His feet touched a solid metal floor but his hands met a gel like barrier.

From thought it felt like he was in a giant bubble. But that didn't make sense… Why would he be in a giant bubble, floating in a foreign substance with needles and tubes sticking out of his body?

It ignited his emotions and fear sped to the climax of these emotions. He began struggling to break out of this bubble and he heard noises, dulled by the liquid and outside the bubble. Then there was a great ripping noise and he was being sucked out.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the cold metal floor, feeling the gel like substance that had surrounded him seeping away under him through a grate.

The needles were being ripped out of his body and the tube was pulled out of his throat. There was a great choking pain in his lungs and he gagged as fingers were shoved down his throat, trying to dig something out. Not to mention that there were hands all over his body.

His throat constricted and pushed it out with the help of these stranger's fingers and there was a noise of metal landing on metal and then a metallic rolling sound.

He began coughing and felt the liquid gush out of him, splashing onto the floor.

Soon that the pain in his lungs was relieved as he drew in oxygen desperately.

Then someone rested a hand on his forehead and used their thumb to pull his eyelid up.

Light flooded his vision and he wanted nothing more than to snap his eye back shut. But this person held it open, and the light moved from side to side, back and forth.

Finally the light disappeared and he was allowed to close his eye when the same thing happened but with his other eye. He winced and tried to roll over, but there was something in the way. Stopping him from lying on his back. He frowned and felt the people around him move away slightly, as if there job was done. He opened his eyes of his own accord now and looked around, seeing nothing but a dark metal wall with control panels and flashing buttons.

He heard a racket behind him and he felt the urge to turn and see what was making the noise.

He pressed the palms of his hands to the cold metal floor and pushed himself up slightly so he was on the verge of kneeling. And then he looked to the other side and his eyes widened.

There was one huge long row that he was at the end of. And it was a row of egg shaped sacks supported by a metal stand underneath them.

And in those eggs were people. But they were all very strange in appearance. And the racket being caused was by men in white coats repeating the process they had done with him to another male. He was thrashing about however, trying to get away from them.

And the oddest thing was that there were two large black leathery wings half unfurled and tangled on his back. Coming out of the base of his spine was a long black leathery tail, like the avatar tails, with a spear head on the end. His nails were slightly pointed and he tore into one of the men in white coat's arms, spilling blood every where.

The man stood and hurried off, clutching his arm and the rest tried to calm him down. He continued thrashing about until his gaze met his own and he saw a fear like his own mirrored in the blood red eyes. His skin was snowy pale and when he stopped fighting the men in white, he saw that this male was trembling slightly. To complete the 'demons' appearance, his hair was messy and snowy white, albeit slick and wet from the weird wet substance that was inside the eggs.

As soon as he was calm, the men in white moved to the next egg and cut it with a knife and a man with blonde hair. His body was covered in strange glowing silver-white runes and when one of the men in white put their fingers in his mouth, he coughed up a metal ball with holes in it and it fell to the floor, rolling away. After the ball, he began gagging and coughed up the liquid like the watching male had. But it was liquid as opposed to a slimy substance that oozed more than gushed.

The 'demon' man cried out and when he saw the man with the glowing runes and tried to get up to go to him but slipped and crash landed next to him. The men in white were already to the next egg.

Curios as to see what he looked like, he struggled to his feet, something throwing him way off balance, and stumbled to a glass panel to see his reflection. No one bothered to stop him or anything, but they just left him to his own devices like all they had to do was let him out of the egg and make sure he was alive and then their job was done.

He shocked himself when he saw his reflection. Nothing much had changed since he had last seen himself. Though his hair was a little shaggier and messier. But his general appearance was still the same. Blonde hair, emerald eyes and two thick eye brows shadowing his eyes.

And now to add to that list, two giant feathery wings protruding from between his shoulder blades. He was afraid of them, even though he could feel them as if he'd had them all his life, and he wanted to freak out and break free.

But then he shook his head and calmed himself. This is what he had signed up for. Well… sort of…

/

He was an aviator. For the army. Or… well… at least he had been… until his jet had been gunned down.

He'd taken a small piece of shrapnel to his right eye, damaging it to the extent that he was blind in that eye.

Flying was all the nineteen year old had. One of the youngest recruits conscripted to the army when WWIII had struck up.

But being blind in one eye meant he couldn't fly anymore. They simply wouldn't allow it. And so he settled for cleaning and fixing the jets. Twenty one years old and he missed flying horribly, but he was justly content to stand by and watch them and work with them on the ground.

The war seemed to be reaching its climax, nukes dropping in every major capital of the world and then suddenly… on a whim… everyone had had enough. All countries dropped their guns. Peace was declared. That meant everyone in the army was out of the job. Including him. He could no longer fix and clean the jets.

They told him to live a normal life. So he'd returned home to London under repair. Moved back in with his parents and got a job with a steady income. He bought his own flat. But his life was listless. He'd been watching the news, drinking his last beer and he been prepared to hang himself.

But just as he was about kick the chair out from under his feet, a new broadcast came on that caught his attention.

Some scientist in Tunguska, Russia, was asking for people between twenty and twenty-five who were willing to be part of the latest scientific discovery. They had to have no family and no loved ones. There was a warning that it was life threatening. But basically it depicted them as offering to be lab rats. It was for the army… apparently, even though most people didn't know that the army was out of action for a long time to come. They also said that if any were the veterans of WWIII then they would have a better chance of getting in. Especially people with hand eye coordination skills like Aviators.

Heck, he was half blind, but he didn't care. The thought of getting back into the army sent a chill down his spine. Whether he died or not it brought him that much closer to flying again.

Tunguska… The very place his jet had been gunned down. How ironic… he thought.

So he'd quit his job, fare welled his parent's graves, as they had died of a recent disease surge, bought the plane ticket to Tunguska and was soon standing inside a laboratory lobby. Sterile and white.

The scientist they had showed on the television walked up to him and said that he was the fourth to arrive. He asked if he would see the other candidates, but the scientist shook his head and smiled kindly and said all in good time.

He talked to him abit, asked his name.

"Arthur Kirkland."

He had replied bluntly. As he did with all questions.

And them the scientist asked if he was ailed with anything that prevented him from doing something.

He hesitated before explaining how he had been an aviator and how he was blind in one eye.

The scientist merely clapped his hands together like a cheery old man and deemed it excellent.

Before he had been taken through… he did meet one of the candidates by chance. The Scientist beamed and said that it was his son.

"Ivan Braginsky." The man nodded politely and smiled. The scientist scolded him for leaving the room he was confined to and the large intimidating man left.

The scientist then explained that his son and two daughters were the first to volunteer. Their cousin had wanted to be a part of it too as he was orphaned and living with the scientist, but he was only sixteen and not allowed to participate. Instead he would study to work among the scientists when he was older and pass the knowledge down through his children to take over the lab when this kindly old scientist died. But he was still furious.

Confused, he had asked how long the tests and such were to carry on.

The scientist thought for a minute and smiled, saying however long it takes.

Then he'd been led to a small white room and that he would be confined there until they had all the subjects they needed had arrived.

He stayed in the room for about a week before the scientist returned. He had mused over his story and taken him to an operation room. He was requested to lie on the metal slap covered only via a thin sheet.

They explained that it was genetic mutations they would be working on and he was the first.

He didn't panic.

He didn't ask to back out.

He just nodded blankly.

And then they pulled out a large needle full of a black liquid that was apparently a chemical solution they had been producing for the past five years.

He ignored all the details, keen for it to be over with. And then they injected the needle into the main artery in his neck.

Nothing happened and he frowned. He was about to ask what was going to happen when a fire engorged his neck. It traveled through his veins and all his organs and finally his heart. It seemed to compact to a tiny size in such a painfully way before suddenly growing back to its normal size in the blink of a normal eye.

He collapsed; limp on the table and on the brink of unconsciousness. He watched through half lidded eyes as they began stripping him down and putting many needles and tubes into his body with care.

He was limp but still groaned slightly as they supported his head and neck and a tube was fed through his mouth and down his throat. He felt it move through his esophagus.

The scientist apologized for the discomfort and then explained that as the solution traveled through his body and mutated it, he would have to stay in a new kind of form of suspended animation that would let the mutations take over his body. They didn't know what these mutations would be like but they explain that the needles and tubes were there to supply his body with nutrients and monitor him as he slept.

He would be asleep for an unknown amount of time and that everyone he knew would most likely be dead when he woke up.

They kept feeding the tube through his throat and he fainted, asleep to the rest of the world.

/

All twenty of them were now out of their capsules. All steadily gaining their feet and inspecting themselves in the glass. Towels had been given to them and they dried and covered their naked selves with them.

The scientists had instructed them to sit in front of their capsules and wait for the head scientist to arrive. He was also a General of sorts.

They did as they were told and the scientists left.

And then a tall man came in. He had grey hair and an unkind glint to his eye. He wore a white coat and carried a clip board and pen.

At his side was a boy of about eighteen years of age. He held a box and an odd little machine.

"Right. You lot came here a good thousand years ago…" The tall man finally addressed them, but everyone began murmuring. Did they hear him right…? A thousand years…? He waited until they fell silent. "You may remember the man who did this to you. My great something or other Uncle. You were brought here for the army. And now you couldn't come to us all too soon now. We are in the middle if World War VII (7)."

More murmurs struck up but only briefly as everyone wanted to and needed to hear more from this man.

"You are super human warriors. The elite. And I am your General. You may address me as General Winter. You will have a week to rest and then three weeks to train. Because in one month you will be out there fighting for your lives, assigned to special missions according to whatever abilities you may posses.

You will hear more about that during the next month. For now you will come up when called one by one and be given clothes and we will record you down to be scanned into our systems."

He grinned as everyone took it in.

"Alright… you there with the white wings."

He stood up slowly and made his way over to the General.

'Name…?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Age…?"

"21"

"Where are you from?"

"England."

"Right… alright get your clothes and get dressed."

Out of the box, the boy pulled out a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a grey t-shirt. The tags were labeled with his name and the shirt had a large hole in the back, made especially to accommodate his wings, which was a concept he was still getting used to.

He was to stand back in front of his empty capsule and he got the clothes on.

The next person was called up.

"Name…?"

"Gilbert Weilderschmidt."

"Age…?"

"21."

"Where are you from?"

"Germany."

The 'demon' took his clothes and dressed. His shirt identical to Arthur's with the hole in the back, but his pants had a hole near the top hem line to accommodate to the albino's tail.

And then the next person was called up.

Ludwig Weilderschmidt. 20. Germany. His eyes were light blue, but the color so icy that they were almost white.

Ivan Braginsky. 21. Russia. He had silver hair, purple eyes, and a dominating appearance. But his body didn't appear to be severely mutated in any way.

Natalia Braginsky. 20. Belarus. Same in appearance as he brother, though her elbows were tipped with little curved like blades that stuck out like knives. Her nails were silver and curved and tipped like claws.

Katja Braginsky. 23. Ukraine. Same in appearance as her brother and sister, her hair cropped. She had no visible change in appearance either.

Lovino Vargas. 20. Italy. He had dark brown hair with chocolate eyes and slightly tanned skin. There were red tattoo patterns over his left shoulder and a curved tip came over his right eye.

Feliciano Vargas. 20. Italy. Copper hair, chocolate eyes and his skin slightly paler than his twin's. There were thick blue band markings up his arms and legs. From his wrists to his shoulders and ankles to mid thighs.

Antonio Fernandez Carreido. 21. Spain. He had chocolate hair and emerald eyes. His skin was a deep tan. There was a gold pattern across his forehead and the same bands as Feliciano except in gold.

Francis Bonnefroy. 21. France. He had azure eyes, light wavy blond hair, and a little stubble. Where his ribs were placed, there were slits like gills and there were aquamarine patterns tattooed on his forearms and back.

Yao Wang. 22. China. He had long black hair that hid most of his face and golden honey colored eyes. His eyes had slits instead of round human pupils and tiger patterns adorned his body in black, orange and gold. He also had fangs and his nails slightly clawed and a tiger's tail beginning at the base of his spine.

Alfred F. Jones. 20. America. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He squinted a bit which meant he needed glasses, which he received with the clothes. There were no obvious changes to his body.

Mathew Williams. 20. Canada. He had blonde, wavy shoulder length hair and violet eyes. There was a small silver mark in the center of his chest and he received a pair of glasses with his clothes as well.

Sadiq. Last name unknown. 23. Turkey. He had short scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was dark with tan. There was no visible mutation apart from his pupils being bright white.

Heracles Karpusi. 21. Greece. He had scruffy brown hair as well, though slightly longer and two bangs ran down the sides of his face. He had bluish green eyes. Instead of human ears he had cat ears. His finger nails were clawed and he had slight fangs. His pupils were slits and he had long cat's tail.

Tino. Last name unknown. 20. Finland. He had white blond hair and looked younger than he was. He smiled nervously as he was given his clothes. No visible mutation.

Berwald. Last name unknown. 24. Sweden. He also had white blond hair and dark blue eyes. His accent was thick and he looked to be a silent brooding man. There were silver rings on the edges of his irises and he was given glasses with his clothes.

Roderich Edelstein. 22. Austria. He had dark brunette hair and deep violet eyes that looked to be full of thought and contemplation. There was a beauty spot on the left side of his chin. There was no visible mutation. He was also given glasses.

Vash Zwingli. 22. Switzerland. Light blonde cropped hair and piercing blue eyes. He scowled as he was handed his clothes. There was no visible mutation but he looked to have a keen eye as though he would never miss a shot if he fired at a target.

And finally there was Kiku Honda. 20. Japan. He had raven black hair and two bangs resting on the sides of his face. His eyes were dead and black and his skin snowy white. His body seemed to be covered in black technology glyphs and patterns like the inside of a computer chip. But they only covered his arms, legs and back. A small symbol over his eye left eye. And Arthur couldn't help but stare at him in particular. Why so dead and devoid of emotion?

When all twenty of them were dressed in the items they had been given, the grey shirt and camouflage cargo pants did the General speak up to them all again.

"You may think we lie when we say a thousand years have passed and it is World War VII. But we tell you nothing but the truth. And you could possibly find that easy to believe. Especially since you see the changes that you under went. Jason here will lead you to the bus outside. When you're gone, we will follow on our own bus and this place with self destruct. You shall then be taken to a small air force runway and be flown to Utah, America. There is a small base in the middle of the desert where you will be kept safe for the next month, whence you shall be called to London and given your first orders. And feel free to form close friendships and the like between yourselves. We do not want to separate you as we'd prefer to keep you as a large group. Trust me… you'll be better off that way."

General Winter turned on his heel and left, scanning the page he had recorded all their details on. The boy, Jason, was left looking at them all now, swallowing in fear. Their appearances frightened him.

The 'demon', Gilbert saw this and grinned, deciding to have some fun.

"So… Jason? Aren't you meant to be taking us to a bus or something…?" Gilbert smiled and moved his newly acquainted tail up to scratch the boy's cheek with the tip of the spear head.

"Leave him alone Bruder." Ludwig said and the albino sighed, moving away from a terrified Jason and moving back to his brother.

"C'mon West~ I've been asleep for a thousand years. I'm bored." Gilbert whined and looked around when someone caught his eye. He left Ludwig and dashed over to them, grinning. "Hey~ you're pretty cute~"

Mathew blushed darkly and then the oddest thing happened. He disappeared!

"Whoa! Shit! Mattie… Where'd ya go…?" Alfred whined.

"…um… I'm here…" Slowly but surely he reappeared and Alfred sighed in relief.

"Whoa… cool trick." Gilbert grinned.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Alfred said and pointed his finger accusingly at the albino.

"Why…? Old man stiffness said we should form close friendships. Can't help it if I wanna make friends~"

"_Oui, Oui_…!' Francis piped up.

"Si, Si~!" Antonio laughed and got slapped on the back of his head by Lovino.

"Hahaha~! I like you two!" Gilbert proclaimed and they gathered in a little trio.

"Join in then _Mon aime_~!" Francis smiled.

"Ja, Ja~!" Gilbert smiled and they had a mini group huddle.

"… U-um… if you'd please… I must take you to the bus now…" Jason spoke up and everyone shut up instantly and turned to him like a pack of dogs that spotted a squirrel.

"If you wouldn't mind, da…" Ivan smiled and Jason cowered more from the large Russian, who was edging away with a sweat drop from Natalia who was staring up at him, muttering something in Russian over and over again like a death chant.

And so they were led out of the room they hadn't been led out of for one thousand years.

They were taken up out from the underground laboratory and outside where there was a blizzard. Jason was deemed lucky enough to have a jacket and shoes, but they were only privileged to the clothes that they were given. They came to a silver bus with metal grated windows. The most peculiar thing that it had wheels but the weren't made of rubber and they were glowing red.

Alfred held his hand near one when he smiled and realized it was a heater wheel of some sort. As if to stop the wheels from freezing.

The opened and they filed onto it. Ivan was failing horribly at avoiding his sister when a kind nation saw his discomfort and panic and pulled him by the hand to sit next to them. He looked over and saw Alfred give a sunshine smile.

"You don't like your sister do you…?" The blonde asked.

"Nyet. I love my sister. But as a sister. She wants more and that is…" he shuddered at the thought and Alfred nodded, understanding immediately.

Natalia scowled as her 'betrothed' sat beside the American and she went and sat next to her sister.

At the head of the bus, when everyone was seated and arguing profusely, Jason shuddered. But not without a smile. These people had never met before. They had all just been mutated and yet none were fazed by it and they were all talking and arguing like long lost friends and relatives.

I guess they were meant to go through this together, Jason thought. He smiled and left the bus. He would be riding with General winter. His father.

/

The bus ride was a pain in the ass. It was noisy and took forever. The Bus driver almost lost it when some guy with FUCKING LEATHER WINGS! Started going on about being awesome and hissing '5 meters!' at people.

Then there was some kid with blue marks on his arms who started going on about pasta and singing and sleeping and beautiful women and then he started hugging everybody!

It was a nightmare. A complete and total nightmare. The bus driver, Kenny, almost died of relief when they were guided out of his bus at the airport.

/

"This isn't an airport…" Sadiq stated as they filed off the bus. Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked up at what used to be a giant prison fortress with marksmen at the top, patrolling back and forth. Apart from the runway at the side, there was no indication that they were entering an airport terminal.

Once they were inside they were approached by General Winter again and he addressed them once more.

"From here you will be taking a non stop flight to Utah. In your time it is not possible but these days it is so bear with me. We will be taking a similar course, but instead be landing in Iowa. You'll be sent there once the month is up to take a flight to London. There are a few others like yourselves, never mind that you are the first, who will fill you in on the details I care not to. On the plane once you are securely in the air, Jason who by the way shall fly with you and keep and eye on you lot, will give you each a duffel bag full of all the personal belongings that you brought with you when you first arrived at the facility.

Now piss off. I don't want to see you for the next month. I have a war to take care of."

Once again he turned on his heel and left them alone with Jason who looked scared shitless again.

/

If the bus ride had been hell for Kenny the bus driver, imagine just how completely horrible it was for Carl the pilot and his co-pilot and single attendant who was all too happy to be given permission to shoot them if they tried anything.

As promised, Jason delivered 20 black duffle bags to their owners. It was hard because no one was sitting still as requested and the man with the angel wings looked like a kid in a candy store as he walked around the airplane. But the poor teen managed to do it… with the help of the scary blond man with the runes in his body.

He stood up and shouted loudly at everyone to shut up and pay attention. And of course, who wouldn't snap to attention when an angry German with unknown mutations starts gnashing his teeth at you in what appears to be a way to say, **look at my shiny white macho teeth! So shiny and white I'm a macho man!**

Once they all had their duffel bags, Jason thought that they would all start going psycho and hyper once again, but to his relief they sat in one big circle on the floor, (There are no seats an the walls are covered in the weird green netting because it is a military transport jet).

Jason felt relieved and went to sit in his own little corner and record in his journal about the journey as his father had asked him to do.

While he did that, the group of 20 started to go through their bags. They all found the photos and the Weilderschmidt brothers each found a Nazi crucifix that they put around their necks. Ludwig found a second one and gave it to Feliciano who smiled and thanked him with a big hug.

"… So what's the story with you lot…?" Alfred asked as the large blonde blushed.

"Hmmm…" Gilbert looked up. "… West and I are bruders obviously. But I was friends with Antonio and Francis. Antonio dated Lovino and that's sort of how West met Feli. When WWIII came round the trio split and Lovi and Feli went back to Italy. I joined the foot soldiers and West became a fighter pilot. We didn't see each other at all after that. But when the war was over he wanted to go back and find Feli and we did. Of course Lovi was with him and I met up with Antonio again through him. The two of us dug Francis out of a Dumpster in Paris and we all got a flat together. Which is kinda hilarious but it's all we could afford and like hell the army was gonna support us because we needed it. They were out of action permanently. Well… until WW4. But we didn't know about that. We ended up getting kicked out and all six of us lived on the streets for… what four months… when we heard from the TV in a TV store that they needed people to do laboratory tests in. Lab rats get paid well so we thought we'd do it to get some extra cash." He shrugged and grinned before pulling out a photo and he went psycho and jumped to his feet, showing every one the photo. "Ist Mien Baby Bruder!"

Ludwig's face went a deep red as Feliciano cooed at how cute he had been. He cleared his throat and addressed Alfred. "So… um, what about you…?"

"Huh…? Oh… I and Mattie are twins. But we got different names coz our parents separated us. I loved with our Mom in New York and got the spoilt rich kid treatment whereas Mattie lived in Canada in a little log cabin and Dad taught him how to shoot and stuff. When I heard he joined the army in WW3 I thought I should join too coz I'm the Hero!

I was a pilot too coz then I could fly around like a Hero and stuff but I quit when I saw a plane get shot down in Tunguska. The kid was alright but he was an unrecognizable when I helped a few other pilots to get him out. He was covered in blood.

About a month later he was back on his feet but apparently they wouldn't let him back in because he was blind in one eye or something like that. He got to hang around the planes and clean 'em and fix 'em and stuff but I didn't think it was fair that he wasn't allowed to fly again. So I quit. As much as I love flying I didn't want to be up in the sky when someone else wasn't allowed to.

I moved back to New York and lived there for a while. But then it was nuked. Because it's a major city it was one of the targets. I was one of the survivors but Mom was dead. And then the war ended.

Mattie came home and we left New York to live with Dad. He was like a deranged hermit man and killed himself. When I heard about the experiments in Tunguska, I was all for it. I thought that the kid who got shot down would have the same idea and go there as well so I wanted to go to meet him. Matt thought he'd come along to coz it was either become a lab rat or become an emo. Our lives sucked so this was better than naught.

I guess the kid never showed up though."

Arthur wasn't listening. He was too busy making sure all his stuff was in his duffel bag.

"Did you say that his plane went down in Tunguska…?" Ivan asked, tilting his head like a curious child.

"Uh… Yeah… Why…?" Alfred asked, curious. "Has it got something to do with your story…?"

"… Da… My sisters and I each share a different mother. That is why each of us comes from a different nation. When the war came… My sister's were sent to Tunguska to the laboratory fro their safety and to help with the research for the mutation solute. I was sent to work in our Government to spy on our leaders for the military. I heard a rumor that they would be bombing some of the small towns in the countryside. I panicked and stole a fighter jet and flew back to Tunguska. I saw a small a jet flying over Tunguska and I panicked for my sisters. I had a brief knowledge of the jet as that was what I had originally trained for, and launched a missile at the other jet. I only saw that it was one of the aid jets from London just before it was hit.

I brought my own jet round and landed. I radioed for help and went to get the boy out of the jet. He was unconscious but thankfully alive. A few more jets came and their pilots helped, I vaguely remember seeing you there Alfred, and a few locals from the village helped to get the boy out, contain the blaze and get him to the hospital.

I felt so horrible for what I'd done. I went back to the government. They **had** been planning to bomb towns and such. I didn't realize this until after the main cities were hit. They weren't going for small towns it seemed. The war looked to be getting worse when…" He smiled chillingly… "… An unfortunate incident brought about the death of all the world leaders… one at a time… I was caught killing the last… how could I not be caught. I was charged and sentenced to death. I didn't care. Maybe that would atone for the mistake of shooting that boy out of the sky.

Without any leaders, the war ended. Peace was made as new leaders were elected. The day before my execution, my father, the scientist you may all remember, came in and said I was horribly sick. Mentally. They looked at me and for some odd reason had no trouble believing his words were true. Two weeks of trials and I was deemed crazy. They sent me to my father's Laboratory to be a test subject by force as my father had convinced them that he wanted to find the cure for insanity of every sort. They agreed… but my father had another experiment on his mind and started advertising for volunteers all over the world. He wanted to mutate life and make individual human weapons. I had no choice but to go through with this. It was either mutation or death but lethal injection. My sisters volunteered to join me and our father all too readily agreed. About a week before I was taken into the laboratory to have the solute injected in my blood, I left my confined room to wonder around and I met Arthur here. He was the first real volunteer." Ivan beamed at him. "I can't help but think that you look a little familiar Arthur… Have we met someplace else…?" The Russian asked.

The Englishman jumped slightly, still going through his duffel bag and he hadn't been paying any attention.

"Eh… um… I don't think so… Except for when I came to the laboratory."

"Well then… What's your story…?" Gilbert asked in an over inquisitive way.

"Um…" Everyone looked at him. "I was a pilot also. I was taken down outside Tunguska and couldn't fly anymore. I was left to fix and clean planes. When the war ended I move back to London and eventually ended up at the lab…"

Now everyone was really staring at him…

"…What… What did I say…?"

The next minute he was tackled to the ground by a happy American and a sobbing Russian.

"I'm very sorry Comrade…" Ivan said and basically squeezed the crap out of his ribs.

"I've found ya at last~!" Alfred cried out with a whoop of joy, splintering his ribs as well.

"Ah…! Get off of me you faggots…" Alfred giggled and got off immediately. Ivan got off too, but slightly slower. He looked the Englishman in the eye and smiled.

"To make up for what I did… I'm going to protect you now, da?"

"You don't have to make up for that you twat. It's just silly nonsense."

"But I have to~" Ivan whined.

"But I'm not hurt or anything so it's alright. Now bugger off!"

Ivan giggled and went back to his spot. "Alright comrade. But I'm still going to look out for you, da."

Arthur rolled his eyes. It was just a stupid hug for crying out loud.

Alfred's eyes went wide with childish wonder.

"Can you watch my back too Ivan!?" He asked and when Ivan nodded he glomped him. "AW Thank you~! Because the Hero needs someone to watch their back~!" Ivan nodded and simply said,"Da."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Gilbert said. "I'm happy you two now have some freaky shit goin on but I wanna hear everyone else's stories. They sound fucking interesting and I'm bored."

Everyone did shut up and they agreed. Hearing everyone's stories sounded like a great way to get to know one another. Arthur went back to his duffel bag, over in the corner, Jason was keeping a wary eye on these strange people, warming up to them as he watched their actions and listened to their stories.

The only nation that really stayed silent was Kiku, who analyzed everyone. He had a feeling about the mutations… that what their mutation was… reflected them in a way… So if Gilbert was a 'demon'… what was this strange quite Englishman with the wings of an angel who stayed silent, sorting through his belongings over and over again?

Why did he have to look like the man that his sister said would help him…?

/

It was, literally, just before the war started. Kiku walked through his garden when his sister, Mei, walked up to him with a soft smile.

"You're so lonely… Maybe it's time you found someone… to… you know… share your bed with…"

"W-what…?" The Japanese man sputtered. He did not want to be hearing this from his sister. I was bad enough when his stepbrother Yao and half brother, Im Yong Su went on about it.

"Well… I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so refined. Go out… talk to more people. Maybe you'll meet someone."

"I think you're wrong… Besides… I am quite content to stay here all my life and converse with you sister."

"But what about when I'm married and off having a family…? What will you do then…?"

"… I… I will remain here if ever you need me…"

She pouted, making him laugh.

"Don't laugh! Even my pen pal from Hungary says that everyone should settle down… and she asked me ever so politely to take photos of you and your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…!" Kiku was shocked. "Mei… I'm man… If I ever do get into a relationship, it shall be with a woman, as is proper."

"Uh… but Elizavetta said that… that when two boys get together that it's really cute and I want to see brother all cute… She even saw a photo of you and said you would be an adorable Uke…"

"… Oh she did, did she…?" Kiku glowered with an irritated twitching grin.

"… Yes… she said that you were very beautiful because I sent the photo of you in the special black kimono by the apple blossoms on the lake… The one in black and white in… And she said you were very sad… so that is why you should find someone."

"… Beautiful…?"He sighed. "But Mei… even if someone were to wish to be with me… woman or man… then I have no idea who it would be… I don't even know what kind of person I am interested in…"

Mei giggled and held her brother's hand briefly, before getting inspiration from the pattern in his kimono.

"… He will not be from Japan or Asia but from somewhere far away…" He rolled his eyes as again she said 'he'. She smiled when she saw the garden reflected in his black eyes. "His eyes with be an emerald green." She saw a loose thread on his kimono and pulled the golden line out holding it in front of Kiku. "His hair shall be more gold than the threads woven into your garb." Her brother liked cute fuzzy things so she smiled out of silliness. "And he'll have fuzzy eyebrows." Kiku giggled. Mei was so silly. "He shall be quiet like you but a little more spoken to speak out for you. And because I know you think someone like this couldn't possibly exist… We'll say that he's you angel and he'll have two swans wings on his back."

"… But Mei…"

She held a finger to his lips.

"I want you to no more complain of this… He will be you savior and the Great Mei has declared it."

Kiku giggled again and sighed. "The Great Mei" Was the title Mei gave herself to lighten the mood but still get her point across to him. He still doubted it but he smiled and nodded, accepting it.

"Would 'The Great Mei' be willing to make us some tea…?"

She nodded and walked off. "He'll like tea more than you too~!" She called out.

Kiku smiled as he watched her. But then his smile froze for an instant before falling completely.

Something warm and wet splashed across his face and Mei fell to the ground covered in blood. He saw the bullet wound and a single tear fell out of the corner of his eye. He was too shocked to do anything else before he broke into a run.

He'd seen a soldier. It was a sneak attack from the Russians. More tears fell as he ran and his kimono fell away to reveal his bullet proof vest and loose black pants. He was barefoot with only those two items of clothing, but he snatched up his katana and fled from his house. He worked in the government and they had been expecting something like this.

He managed to warn his Prime Minister and they spread the news to the world. WWIII broke out and Kiku joined the army for Mei.

He was a mere foot soldier. Forced to camp wherever the large group slept. And it was on one late night, about two years after he saw his sister die, that he had a dream.

He dreamt that someone was touching him. He liked it. He wanted more. He knew it was a man, but he had long since given up caring about that. His hands were warm and explored his body. He knew he loved this man and that this man loved him.

His lips were covered with the others and he was staring into two bright green eyes. His hair was a dark golden color and behind him he could see coming from his back, two angel wings like those of a swan.

"I love you Kiku…" The man's voice was warmer than a summer's day. Kiku went to reply but something moved in him and he moaned. He wanted more…

But then he woke up. He had broken out in a cold sweat and was panting heavily. He could not be dreaming about this…? It didn't make sense. He had forgotten of this angel his sister had created for him until now.

And he felt a sense of longing. He wanted the dream back. He wanted that man to be real. He wanted to be held by him and move for him. He wanted him in him…

The same dream plagued Kiku every night from that night forth. Some times it advanced and graced him with more but it always left him wanting gratification.

When the war ended he moved back to his house. He visited Mei's grave and found a strange woman standing there.

She turned and faced him.

"I've been waiting for you Mr. Honda." She said and smiled. Her Japanese was horribly broken and she had an accent. He replied in English and a grateful look befell her at the language change.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Elizavetta… I wrote to your sister. I found out she passed and I came to pay my homage. I never met her in person… but I miss her greatly Mr. Honda."

"You… You were the one that put the ideas in her head. You are the reason she sought to create someone to love me…?"He glared at her.

"You have been having strange dreams… haven't you…?" She said… "About a man with gold hair and green eyes…?"

"And angel wings…" He said, frowning abit more. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Just before the war started I was signing young men up into the army. There was this one young man who looked thrilled to be flying the jets.

The last letter I sent to your sister was the one describing how you needed a partner but I also described this man to her. I told her if we worked together that we could get you two to meet because you'd look adorable together."

"… So… this man… he is real…?"

"Yes. And I assume your sister meant 'wings' because he wanted to fly… Last I heard of him he was shot down outside of Tunguska… He survived… But he is blind in one eye… Kiku… Your angel has lost his wings…"

A tear rolled down Kiku's cheek. His angel could not lose his wings.

"Where can I find him…?"

"I work in a laboratory now… in Tunguska. He signed up to under go genetic mutation… I'll say this to you and only you… he'll be in a one thousand year coma, under going a process to make him immortal. A super human being. There are eighteen others including my ex-husband and ex- boyfriend and your elder stepbrother, Yao Wang. My boss sent me to find the last person for these mutations. I told him I knew of one that I thought would say yes…"

"And so you came to me…?"

"Yes… It's your last chance to stay with your angel or he will be leaving you behind for another time Kiku…"

Kiku frowned and turned. "I don't make deals with the devil…" He began walking away… angry tears falling down his face.

"… Arthur Kirkland! 21! He comes from London, England!"

Kiku stopped and looked at her like she was mad.

"All he had was flying… Now he has nothing… Your angel was going to kill himself Kiku… He became a test subject because we advertised it for the army… He thinks he's doing this to get his wings back… Look… I lost the two men I loved… and now they're leaving me behind to see the glorious future and live forever… This is your last chance to find your angel…"

There was a moment of silence as she waited for his reply.

"… Alright… I will do it…"

"Thank you Kiku Honda… You will not regret this, I promise."

"I only make a deal with the devil now to save the angel…" He said. But Elizavetta smiled and clapped anyway.

"Wonderful~! Meet me here this afternoon with your personal belongings and I'll take you to Tunguska."

Kiku nodded, preparing to walk away once more. But there was one more thing he wanted to ask.

"How… How did you know I was dreaming about him…?"

She smiled knowingly.

"You look exhausted and depraved of more than just sleep." She winked and the walked off, leaving Kiku in a daze… Maybe it was just the heat… but he would be meeting his angel soon. He looked up to the sky, holding his hand above his face to shield his eyes from the sun. He cared naught for this Hungarian woman. This was all his sister's doing.

"Thank you… Mei."

/\\\

_Wow… I didn't think I would actually do something like this with an actual twist through everyone's story…_

_I read a really cool story about Britannia Angel in a way and it sort of inspired this. And then don't ask me how… but I have been listening to "One People" By the Black Eyed Peas and it made me wanna type and this is what came out. _

_And then I wanted to do a really visual story to gets fan arts from. PLz~!_

_INSPIRATION_

_The egg capsules ~ from the movie "the Island" With Scarlet Johanson and the guy who plays Obi Wan Kenobi in it._

_Prussia's tail ~ from the movie, "Avatar"_

_China's general appearance ~ again from the movie "Avatar'_

_Kiku's vest ~ "Blade trinity"_

_Kiku's pants ~ "Dynasty Warriors 5" Ps2 game_

_Kiku's Kimono ~ "Memoirs of a Geisha" _

_Kiku's garden ~ "Eon Flux" Sort of inspired his outfit too. _

_Prussia's general morph ~ "Hell Boy"_

_Lovino's tattoo ~ "God of War" Ps2 game. It's not the same but similar._

_All character designs were original but I can't draw for crap so it there is a particular character you want to draw and detail for then just ask but I want all info and links to these things. If you are not on deviant art or even Rp on face book, for I will put them in an album there and putting a link on to the album at the end of the story, then just email the pictures to me. Just ask for my email. _

_Before you do draw it however if you do then I will give you a fully detailed description of the character if their appearance has been mutated and anything else you feel you may need. Descriptions also include details of the clothing, as they will not always remain in the standard clothes they are in now, and any weapons they may posses. But then again… It does depend on what chapter you'll be drawing them for._

_I'm not only asking for character details, but I would love scene art as well and environment art, i.e. the room with the egg capsules on it or Kiku's garden. _

_I just think it would be super wonderful and uber if everyone one decided to work together and there will be a whole heap of wonderful art to go with this story. I've always wanted to work together with someone in this way And it's kinda like drawing details and stuffs for a game layout or animated movie._

_Loving you forever~ _

_Prussian Mongrel~ _


	2. Chapter 2

Utah.

Dry, arid, desert.

The fort they were being taken to was like the old frontier, similar to the large wooden fortresses brought with the US army to try and tame the Wild West.

Though no one saw the reason for the over accentuated large fortress walls to hold them in. One, Gilbert and Arthur, the two with wings, could easily and almost effortlessly raise themselves into the air and bypass the wall to what lay beyond, and god knows what anyone else was capable of after the mutations. Mathew would probably even be able to sneak out easy as 1 2 3.

And secondly, there was no where within a sixty mile radius that had any known form of food or water. They would be dead within three days of walking under the unforgiving eye of the hot desert sun. Their bare feet, as they still had no shoes, would be stripped bare by the burning sands as they ploughed on.

No. The most sensible thing, whether for right or wrong, was to stay at the fort and survive.

"Wow… looks kinda cool…" Alfred said, looking out one of the barred windows to the bus they were on. Unlike the bus that had transported them from Tunguska, this bus's wheels did not glow red. As a matter of fact, it had no wheels to begin with, hovering inches above the ground with magnetic repulses. They kept the bus up with the negative kinetic energy it shared with a magnetic rail beneath the desert sand. It was covered so that it couldn't be tracked by the enemy, hence they could not be found.

Or… find the true way back… Those kinds of thoughts plagued a few sensible people, but Kiku didn't expect Arthur to be one of the people to voice the thought.

"Oh shut up you git… How do we even know that we can trust these people? It's been a thousand bloody years. How do you know that we're not being equipped as some weapon to mass murder a load of innocents…?" Arthur huffed and looked back out his window at the impending fortress. He had been a lot grumpier since they had been pushed off of the plane and onto the bus. Kiku seemed to be the only one to note this. But at the Englishman's comment, Alfred toned down and looked forlorn at his own words.

"I'm sorry… but I've been told stories about the Wild West and cowboys and stuff… so I can't help it if this is pretty cool to me… This is the kind of stuff every American child used to dream about." Alfred adopted a pout of his own and sunk into his seat. Ivan looked at him curiously.

"Don't worry Alfred… Arthur just likes the plane a lot… he doesn't like bus travel, da?" The Russian turned to Arthur for his confirmation and the blonde nodded.

"Yes Ivan… I enjoy the plane more than the bus by a long shot."

"See Alfred…?"

"Oooh… Ok… I get it now… Sorry Iggy… But hey, I mean, you got those wings of yours right? Why not learn how to use 'em and then fly. It'd be kick ass."

"Hmmm…" Arthur looked over his shoulder at the furled wings. "I… never actually thought about that… And why did you just call me Iggy?!"

"Huh…?" Alfred looked up and smiled. "But isn't that Japanese for England…? And your English, so I thought that it fits… Isn't that right Kiku…?"

Kiku looked up and saw a few, various people looking at him expectantly.

"Um… I… Actually Alfred-san… it is, Igirisu… But that was good enough for a guess." The Asian shrunk into his corner.

"Iggy it is then!"

'Iggy' scowled and drew his knees up to his chest, hiding his face between them to combat the motion sickness that was threatening itself unto him.

"You're nick naming people by their country…? Ve… I wanna know what Ludwig is…? And me?" Feliciano smiled and practically bounced in his seat with wide happy eyes, staring at Kiku.

"Um… Ludwig-san is from Germany… that makes him Doitsu… You are Italian… Itaria…" Kiku blushed again as more people began to look at him.

"Yay~ Ve… Thankyou Kiku… um… Kiku-san…?" Feliciano looked at him, confused.

"Hai…" Another confused look. "Um… yes…"

And then everyone went back to their thing… It wasn't interesting anymore and that suited Kiku just fine.

Until someone whispered a question to him.

"What is… Japan…?"

Kiku looked up and felt burning and deduced that someone had set alight to his face, because Arthur was looking at him with bright green eyes.

"U-Um… N-Nihon…"

The Englishman swallowed before bowing his head with a polite smile.

"It suits you Kiku."

/

The fort was just like a frontier style old American military fort. Constructed of pine logs and even a corral where horses would be trained… except that there were no horses. Captive animals were a thing of the past. Even dogs and cats had turned loose only a single hundred years before.

But that isn't part of the story… yet.

What would have originally been the open air stables had been set up as the strange company's quarters. And then to take away from the entire old pine frontier style, was a large metal bunker that looked to spread deep underground. All the scientists that would monitor them, and all the soldiers that would keep and eye on them would sleep there. As well as Jason. They would do everything from there but the group of twenty would remain solely outside.

It was then that they realized, as Jason disappeared beneath the bunker and they were left with their things, that they would be treated as animals. The head scientist, General Winter, had said to become friends with each other, and it became apparent why when even the scientists and soldiers distanced themselves. All they had now was each other.

But friendliness was another thing all together, with soldiers posted around the fort to keep an eye on them and the scientists gone, the desert heat seemed to compress down and weight on their shoulders heavily, pushing in on the temples of those from colder climates and giving them headaches.

Alfred started complaining that the only ones who didn't suffer from the heat was Antonio, who merely smiled and said nothing was wrong with the temperature, that it was a lovely day, and Ivan, who merely smiled and shrugged, letting out an airy chuckle and wrapping his scarf, that had come among the items in his bag, tighter around his neck and saying that he wished it weren't so cold.

Frowning, the American pressed a hand to Ivan's cheek and his eyes widened in surprise, figuring that he hadn't noticed it before because of the cold Siberian wastelands they had passed through and the air-conditioning on the bus.

"You're like… a fucking ice man or whatever… do something cool…" The blonde stared at the Russian like he expected an avalanche of popsicles to happen or something.

"Like what…? I don't know what has happened to me in the tests… Therefore I do not know what I can do." Ivan tilted his head.

"Hm… whatever. You're still my side kick."

Ivan chuckled and nodded as if agreeing to a child's demands, that which they could have very well been.

But then their attention was called forth when two people approached them, one dressed in blue and the other in black.

The shorter one of the two was the one in a blue sort of sleeveless tunic that was buttoned down his chest but flared open halfway down his stomach to show that he was wearing black leather pants and big black Goth boots with little silver chains hanging loosely from the ordained silver buckles. His skin was fair and he had silver blonde hair with blue eyes. There was a little iron or silver cross, pinning some of his fringe out of the way and up and down his arms were black rune tattoos ringed in an icy blue that glowed even in the daylight and pulsated slightly, the glow dimming and growing, dimming and growing.

The second was far taller with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a grin that could only be described as Gilbert like. He wore a large black trench coat… but at closer inspection it was the coat from the Danish uniform from world war two. There was no visible difference about him unless you counted the giant axe on his person that he seemed to carry as effortlessly as if he were wielding a feather.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert asked.

"Well that's a nice greeting then isn't it?" The taller male laughed and the shorter one looked bored and kind of irritated. "Well I'm Mathias Kohler and this is Alexander Nelson. We're like you but you're still the first… we only became like this about fifty years ago…" He paused and turned to look a the smaller male before looking at them once more. "That chemical solute they put in your system… it put you in a kick ass long coma… but by the time they began recruiting again, they'd managed to get the time down to five years."

"So… you're like us…?"

"Um… yeah… Sort of… but you spent the longer amount of time developing… so you've had the extra chance to adapt, mutate, evolve… whatever you want to call it…" The tall blonde grinned again, the platinum blonde at his side rolled his eyes and turned away.

"If you want to see where you'll be staying, then I suggest you follow us…" He said and Mathias shrugged happily, turning and following the shorter male. A few of the people in the group exchanged wary or nervous glances, but it seemed none of them had a choice on what to do… So, they followed, albeit cautiously.

/

Kiku sat up suddenly, frantically looking around. He'd been having THAT dream again… It left him feeling empty and covered in a cold sweat. Sighing softly, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and decided to go get some fresh air.

The room they had been given to stay in was what looked to be once a stable, for horses, each person with their own stall with a bed and shelf in it. The windows were paned with black glass which gave them some retreat in the day time when it got too hot. The tow bigger stalls had been allocated to Gilbert and Arthur… because of their wings taking up so much space… and sure enough in the far right one, Kiku saw a red-black leather wing, awkwardly propped up against the wall. Yet he saw no sign of Arthur's… but it didn't bother him all too much… Arthur probably wasn't as much of a space invader like Gilbert was fast becoming known as.

Sighing softly he shook his head and made his way outside, breathing in the fresh air that was fairly crisp and cool for the desert. He moved over, out of the way of the door and sat down, leaning against the wall and looking up at the stars. He wasn't quite sure why, but the stars and their patterns helped him to relax when he needed it most of all.

Right now, he connected the stars to create his favorite constellation. The Archer, who wore Orion's belt… He'd been taught from the time he was small that the Archer's arrow always pointed east… it was a compass, like the southern cross or big dipper… but he just like the archer itself… And Orion's belt… it was also known as the three kings and the Ancient Egyptians had used them as a guide to build their three greatest pyramids, the pyramids of Giza. He had always wanted to go see them, but the third world war had damaged them and it became harder to see them. He wandered if he'd ever get the chance to see them or if even, after a thousand years of wars and such, would they even still be there…?

"What are you thinking about?"

Kiku jumped, out of his thoughts to find that tortuously wonderful pair of green eyes staring at him curiously.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing up?" The Asian asked, doing his best to contain his surprise and any other flustered emotions that remained from his dream.

"I… couldn't sleep… nightmares…" He smiled and shrugged, before sitting down beside the shorter man.

"Oh… so um… were you flying just now…? I didn't see you around when I came out…" Kiku muttered softly.

Arthur tilted his head slightly before looking up at the two appendages protruding from his shoulder blades, a few feathers rustling in the light breeze. "No… I can't figure it out… I was just stargazing on the roof…"

"How'd you get on the roof?"

"The water tank…" The blonde said with a small smile, pointing over to the green-blue metal cylinder, the down pipe next to it was probably what the Brit had meant.

Kiku smiled, kind of like he was hearing a rebellious child's daily adventure. "You stargaze?"

"Hm…? Oh… yeah… I've been doing it since I was a small child." The blonde looked up at the stars with a kind of wistful smile. Kiku knew, or hoped he knew, how he felt. It was one of the only connections they had left to the world they had left behind. "It was really hard to stargaze in London because of all the pollution… but whenever we went on a trip to the country or a night drive, I'd always take the opportunity."

"Do… you have a favorite constellation?"

Arthur blinked and looked at him before smiling warmly and giving his reply. "yes… Cygnus..."

"The swan…?"

"Yes… my mother used to say that I was born under the Cygnus… ever since then, I've been looking to it for guidance, kind of…"

Kiku giggled softly. "Well, in my eyes, that is kind of ironic…"

"What do you mean…?" the Englishman was confused for a moment before he looked up at his new appendages and smiled. "ah, I guess you're right. And what about you? What is your favorite sign?"

"Hmm… I like the archer…"

"Why…?"

"Well… I'm born under Orion's belt… the Archer wears it… and his arrow points due east… it will always guide me home…" The smaller male smiled over at the blonde who returned the gesture.

The two men sat there silently for a while, until a chilled desert night breeze blew and Kiku shivered. Arthur looked over at him curiously.

"Cold…?"

"… A little…"

Kiku blinked when he felt a large feathery wing, warm with life natural and unnatural alike, cover his back and side.

"How does that feel…?"

"… Strangely satisfying…" Kiku smiled at Arthur. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome… It feels good to put them to use somehow…"

They said nothing more for a time and it was not long before the very edge of the horizon turned light blue then pink by the light of the dawning sun.

"Arthur… you used to be a pilot… and I hear that flying is all you loved… when it was taken from you, you were heartbroken… now you have a way to reach the sky… yet… yet you speak of these gifts as if they are useless…" Kiku looked up the blonde, hugging his sides despite the extra warmth from the wing around him.

Arthur frowned a little, in mere thought as he tried to find the answer that fit the question. It was some time before he answered.

"Yes Kiku… these wings are a gift and give me a seemingly grand return to the sky… but as they feel a part of me, they also feel indifferent and strange… I doubt that they can hold my weight in the air… how much do they weigh themselves? I just don't see how they can possibly make me fly… And I'm still blind in one eye… even if I could fly, what good would it do me if I crash landed because I couldn't see…"

Kiku smiled. "You worry too much… right now, we're all alone in a world where we know no one but ourselves… people like Gilbert and Ludwig, Ivan and his sisters, and few others are lucky in knowing one another from the past… but all us freaks have in this time of loneliness, is each other… do you not think that Alfred and Ivan set example? They are already close and in the months to come I sense they'll grow closer still… I believe you are lucky, even if you deem your wings useless, the General will not… in the following weeks, I believe we will see to those who… did not successfully mutate…"

"You mean to say, those who didn't change…?"

Kiku nodded. "You clearly have, as have I… at least we are safe for the moment. For that I am thankful…"

"Well… I am thankful for something else…"

"What is that…?"

Arthur smiled over to him. "I am thankful that I got to meet you… I might never have met you if not for this…"

Kiku blushed and smiled with a slight not of his head. "I am thankful that I got to meet you as well…"

/

It was the sixth day they had spent at the base in the middle of the desert. And this day was particularly hot.

But the heat did not prevent Alfred nagging and nagging them to play volley ball. He had said how much he had reveled in the game when he was younger and had gone to the beach with friends.

A few people actually ended up agreeing and they managed to procure a net. They had trouble finding a ball though and a timid yet good natured Jason managed to procure a soccer ball to use as substitute. It was old and worn, but firmly pumped… They could only imagine why such a trivial thing for the people in the seventh world war would be cared for.

Asides from that, they had the ball, net set up, and guide lines scratched into the ground. Ten people agreed to play. The other ten would sit out either because they wanted to wait a bit for their go or they just wanted to watch.

The first team on the left side of the net was made up of Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Gilbert and Antonio. The right side team was made up of Sadiq, Heracles (sleepy as ever), Berwald, Mathias and Alexander.

And, the game was the most interesting thing Arthur had seen.

Left side team had its own quirks. Alfred and Gilbert were ferociously competitive. Yao and Ludwig believed it was dishonorable to fail and Ivan was… well… intimidatingly cheerful and barely broke a sweat.

Right side was equally as challenging in terms of interesting. Sadiq and Heracles nonstop argued, but that was a kind of teamwork between them and it was impossible to get the ball passed them. Mathias and Alexander were somewhat similar. Mathias was the stronger of the two clearly, and he took the front, delivering massive spikes. But his Norwegian counterpart was lithe and agile and used the taller for means of leaping into the air and returning the higher strikes. And Berwald… he kind of just stood there looking intimidating. And the ball never neared his corner.

The game continued for hours, morning until afternoon, whence by then everyone was panting, sweating(apart from Ivan) and… no one had scored.

"I can't believe it…" Arthur laughed as they watched Ludwig refuse a truce until he and his team had dominated the game with complete supremacy.

"Believe what?" Kiku smiled, taking a drink from his water canteen. "That Ludwig is still going for power and Ivan is still going because he doesn't feel any different to when they started…?"

"No…" Arthur chuckled softly. "That they'd go through all this fuss just because of a game.

Kiku giggled. "Let them have their fun…"

"What about you? What would you do for fun…?"

"Well… I'm not too sure any more… I have all my anime backed up on my USB and on my laptop… but I need to be sure that there's a place I can recharge it or I'll only have a couple of hours left of it for the rest of my life!" The smaller man exclaimed like it was the biggest issue in the world. Far more dire than attending to World War seven.

"Honestly Kiku, I think you'll find a way without much trouble. I mean, those markings you got in the mutation… they look kind of technical… like the inside of a computer chip…"

Arthur smiled as Kiku blushed a little. The Asian wasn't even sure how that was a compliment.

"I think their confusing…"

"… I think their unique."

"Weird."

"They're pretty…"

That's it. There was the compliment. And Kiku blushed again.

"Ok, ok… I believe you can stop now Arthur-san… but thank you."

"You're welcome… But I'll find my chance to start up again…" The blonde chuckled as Kiku jabbed him in the shoulder.

"And here I was the past few days thinking you decent."

"There's nothing indecent about a few compliments…"

"I call it teasing…"

"Alright Kiku, alright… I'm sorry… truce?"

"Hmm… truce…"

Arthur chuckled as he watched Kiku, the smaller male returning to watching the volley ball game. It had been five days since he had sat and watched the stars with the smaller man. And since that time, he had been spending most his time with him. And by god, did he enjoy it. The raven haired male made him feel… happy.

And he knew this, he'd do anything for Kiku right now…

/

Never before had his face been so clear. But now Kiku saw it. His jaw, his nose… the shape of his bejeweled eyes. Kiku hated himself for loving this dream.

Everything was taking clear form, at long last… And all he could do was stare at Arthur's face, drinking everything in. The only other thing really different was that light shone through parted curtains and the blonde lay sleeping beside him.

Entranced, he reached out and ran the end of his fingers over the soft, slightly parted lips. At the contact, the blonde frowned in his sleep, before his features relaxed again and he opened his eyes sleepily, smiling softly at Kiku.

"Morning love…"

Kiku blushed softly and smiled. "Morning…"

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him close and their bare skin pressing against one another was enough to make Kiku's already reddened cheeks darken further.

"I guess we'd better get up and start the day…" Arthur said with a smile and kissed Kiku on the forehead before releasing him and sitting up, stretching. And that's when Kiku cried out.

On Arthur's back, between his shoulder blades were to hideous torn scars with slight bumps in the middles of them.

"Oh my god, Arthur! What happened to your wings?"

Kiku sat up and reached out to him, eyes seeking to comfort or seeking to be comforted.

Arthur looked at him before frowning and moving away from him. "We agreed to never talk about it again… it's the past…"

Kiku watched, full of anguish as the taller slid out of bed, and started dressing, pulling some pants and a shirt on. Just as the scars disappeared under the white cloth, small fast paced footsteps grew nearer as if they were running up a hallway. And then the door creaked open to a crack, a pair of brilliant green eyes peering in.

Arthur's strange mood disappeared as he looked at the door and he chuckled softly, upon which the door was flung open and a little girl with the green eyes and dark as night hair ran up to the blonde and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning Mei…"

"Morning Papa… Morning Mama…" The little girl smiled brightly from her father's embrace over to a stunned Kiku…

And then just like that, Kiku sat up, eyes wide open as he trembled from how real the dream had felt. But looking around, he now confirmed he was back in the uncomfortable quarters with another twenty one freaks like himself… he looked over to the bed beside him.

Arthur lay fast asleep on his stomach, swans wings furled tightly, acting as a warm blanket everywhere but his feet.

Kiku smiled sadly. So one dream ends and another begins. But he firmly told himself that it was wild, overheated dreaming… Last time he'd looked, men were incapable of bearing children.

Sighing, he took his natural leave and crept outside, the cool fresh air hitting him like a wave of reality. He went around behind the water tank where he sat down and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"Stop it Kiku…" He scolded himself. "You cannot have such things…"

"What things?"

Kiku jumped and looked up at Arthur. Not even outside for five minutes and the blonde was out there with him, concern written all over his face. Biting his lip, the smaller man rose to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Arthur… I just… had a dream…"

"What kind of dream…?"

"A dream where… a dream that teases me with things that I cannot have… It's keeping me awake…"

"That's not the best thing… training is supposed to start tomorrow… you need to rest…"

Kiku smiled at Arthur and nodded. "Hai… you're right…"

The stood silent for a moment, each waiting for the other to either say something or make the first move to head back inside. Arthur spoke first.

"Kiku… might I ask… what is that you cannot have?"

Kiku blinked, staring up at him before looking away. "It's nothing… trivial is all…"

The blonde tilted his head, watching the smaller curiously before smiling. He wasn't entirely certain of what it was Kiku was convinced he couldn't have, so Arthur was probably just going out on a whim. Either way, he reached out and tilted the smaller male's head up to face him once more and he closed the distance between them mercifully swiftly, and pressed his lips to Kiku's.

Kiku didn't react for a moment, totally stunned. But soon the red grew behind his cheeks and he reached up to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck, returning the kiss and parting his lips slightly.

Oh god… he thought…

It was amazing… their tongues intertwined as breaths became heated and moist.

Kiku's dreams never showed him anything about the moon and stars being witnesses to what they did beneath the night time shadow of the water tank. Each struggled hard to remain quiet, yet they achieved it and made barely a sound.

Arthur had him on the ground within moments. Their clothing was rolled into a pillow to rest his head on and the other's wings acted as a cocoon of sorts, a shield from the outside world and it's troubles. It was just them in their own world and Kiku could earnestly say that his dreams had betrayed him… upon intrusion it hurt like hell, but the bliss he soon felt within was like nothing he had ever imagined.

He wrapped his legs around the Englishman's waist, allowing him to go deeper inside, and he took him to the hilt, finding silence the worst thing in the world to endure.

He could hear Arthur's heavy and uneven breaths above him, in contrast to his own light, fluttering ones. He felt his skin against the others, his own arousal being sated by a large warm hand and passionate kisses leaving marks across his neck and a warmth on his own lips.

All too soon, the place within him was struck and he felt as if he had exploded in bliss, heated seed spilling out across his stomach. Above him, Arthur groaned in a whisper and Kiku felt the other's hot essence shoot up within him, filling him.

Kiku shuddered, Arthur relaxed against him, and they remained as they were for quite a time. Then Arthur pulled out, leaving him empty, and lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"… I'm sorry…" He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Kiku's head. The Asian smiled and curled up against him, needing the warmth of his body.

"Sorry for what…?"

"For… everything… the place, the timing… THIS…"

Kiku remained silent for a time before pressing a kiss to Arthur's chest.

"Don't apologize… the place and timing holds no matter over the person whom the act is performed with…"

They both smiled and he kissed him again, this time properly, and softly… without the previous passion.

"I do believe I can sleep now…" Kiku whispered with a smiled and it was Arthur's turn to blush.

"Then… we should dress, and return to our beds."

Kiku nodded in agreement and after a short while more in one another's arms, the detached and dressed, kisses and such shared in-between and they walked, hand in hand, back inside their 'home'… Everyone lay asleep and unsuspecting.

Now laying in their beds, a small space of air between them, they smiled across it at one another. If they dared talk and wake someone, they'd have nothing to say anyway. The most meaningful thing they did to convey all within was link fingers in the space between them until eventually they drifted off within moments of one another.

And Kiku had no dreams…

/

_Sorry for the supreme lateness of this chapter. I have so many ideas for this story but alas, lost the gist to write. Anyhow, here is your second chapter… and no, it was not meant to progress so swiftly, but too bad, so sad… I like this chapter and this story is something I'm proud of._

_Love forever, me… and please, could you review… I was a little downhearted when I got so few reviews for this story in the first chapter, despite the hits I was getting. It's just be nice to see what you guys think and if you have any ideas that would be much appreciated. _

_Thankyou, love you guys loads~!_


	3. Chapter 3

Endurance.

That was the first test of their training.

Kiku and Arthur had about two hours to sleep before the rang the alarm bells at dawn. Everyone dragged themselves from their beds groggily. Kiku ignored the numb pain in his backside as he got out of bed and stretched, yawning a little. He caught Arthur watching him curiously before blushing and giving him a smile. The blonde tilted his head slightly before smiling back happily.

After they had all dressed, they were ushered by a very alert Jason to the dining area where they were served massive amounts of hot food. All of them, since they'd first arrived, had started eating more. Jason had said it was because their metabolism had been altered. But some people did have five helpings and Alfred sometimes had close to ten.

This morning they were fed hot eggs and toast.

Breakfast didn't take too long and they were taken to the strange building that didn't fit with the old west outpost style… It was a grey metal dome. They stepped through the door into a large elevator and were taken down uncountable levels. The only ones who stayed above were Mathias and Alexander. They'd already undertaken all these tests.

After the short elevator ride, the group stepped out into a very clean white room. Along the wall opposite were a row of about fifty treadmills. Beside each one was a heart rate and blood pressure monitor.

Arthur came over and sat beside Kiku when they were told to wait for the head scientist. He was in a small meeting but would be there shortly.

"Are you going to be okay with this…?" Kiku asked. "Your wings might get in the way."

Arthur shrugged a little. "Maybe they will… but I'll still give it my best."

Kiku smiled softly and leant against him, closing his eyes.

"Tired…?' Arthur mused. Kiku nodded slowly.

"Hai… but I'll be fine."

They smiled and were pulled into a small hushed conversation with a few of the others.

Someone had whispered that they didn't trust General Winter and that it might be time to start thinking of escape.

But everyone hushed, no matter how heated their conversations had been, when the head scientist, Dr Grobel entered the room. He looked like a short stuffy inflated pig's bladder. And that was putting it nicely.

He came and checked each of their dog tags, like marking the role in a way, but so he didn't have to address them yet. Jason stood by the door the whole time.

"Right… Good morning…" Grobel finally addressed them, checking off the last of them. "Today we begin the first of your tests. If you would please make your way to the treadmills, there you'll automatically be assigned to the doctor standing by the one you choose. They'll attach a heart rate monitor to you before we start you off at the same time. They'll time you and from henceforth shall be responsible for you."

He drawled on a little about other things, but it kind of went in one ear and out the other as they climbed to their feet, heading over to the machines.

Kiku found a tall well built male around his mid forties, standing at his machine. There was a tray beside it with six bottles of water and a heart rate monitor as said. He had some sticky pads stuck to his temples and he had to take his shirt off to have them on his chest. All of the guys were shirtless after this, so that their shirts wouldn't get in the way and the girls wore their crop tops.

They climbed up onto their treadmills, not having time to be introduce to their personal scientists and at the blow of a whistle, they were off. They started at a moderate pace, and finally set into a jog. It was endurance, not agility.

All that they could see was the white wall in front of them and there was hardly a noise save for the whirring of the treadmills, their feet colliding and leaving the surface and their breaths, some becoming more ragged than others.

After only half an hour, Katuyasha was the first to give up, climbing off her machine, bright red in the face and sitting down to cool down and have a drink of water. Grobel mumbled something and she was lead out of the room. Kiku lost sense after that, focusing on the wall in front of him.

One hour, two hours… finally, the second person gave in. It was Francis. All six of his bottles were empty but there was a positive mumble or two and he was lead out of the room.

More people started giving in then. And Kiku felt sad that Arthur was the fifth… fifth out of twenty, but Gilbert was close behind him. He supposed because of the size of their wings and the weight.

After about four hours of running, it was Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred, Berwald, Sadiq and Ivan left. Well… minus Alfred now as the American sighed in exasperation and half fell off the treadmill.

Berwald and Sadiq followed about twenty minutes later and Kiku stared at the wall, determined. And then his legs gave out and he fell off the treadmill without warning. His 'doctor' came to his aid. He had a grazed elbow, but he'd live. The machine was turned off, but he'd live. It was like, the second too many machines were turned off, he just couldn't continue. That felt… exciting.

He was lead back up to the surface where his doctor attended to his graze, gave him a lunch pack and another bottle of water before he was free to roam about as he pleased. Immediately he went to find Arthur, who was sitting on the Asian's bed, fast asleep. He smiled and sat beside him. He ignored the looks that he was given, as he was sure that most already figured out something was going on, and he curled up next to the blonde, drinking his water slowly.

An hour later, after he'd eaten… Ludwig came through the door.

"What?! You gave in to that Russian bastard West?!" Gilbert exclaimed and his younger brother shrugged.

"The guy's not even sweating or breathing heavily bruder… He looks like he's barely taken a step." The blonde smiled and sat down beside Feliciano who made a soft sound before cuddling up next to him. "They set his machine onto 'run' when I gave out."

"Wow… wonder how long he'll be there then?" Alfred mused, feeling a little bummed that his 'sidekick' wasn't there with him, ready to assist in saving the day.

"Well… I'm sure he won't be too long, aru…" Yao said, relaxing back into his bed. "So just relax or do whatever you want…"

"Yeah… Hey Al, you haven't spent any time with me since we got here…" Mathew said, Alfred jumping out of his skin, having not noticed his brother was there until now.

"O-Oh yeah! Hey, what do you want to do then Matt?" The American asked, grinning. Some people sighed in exasperation. How after that long of just jogging flat out, could he want to do something else?! He had a really bad habit of becoming bored quickly.

Mathew sighed and lay back on his bed with an arm over his eyes. "Anything that doesn't involve moving around… why don't we just talk Alfred…?"

Alfred sighed before he smiled and nodded. "Alright Matt…"

/

"He's still running?"

"Yes Sir…"

"It's been three days…"

"… Y-Yes…"

"Has he rested in any way…? Eaten, drank?"

"No sir… he has not touched his first drink still yet, and he says he doesn't feel the pain of hunger while focusing on the running…"

"Hm… write down endurance, let him go back to the barracks… In two days, fetch him back to the doctor and test endurance in other areas."

"Yes sir…"

/

Alfred lounged around lazily in the shade. He was so bored. He and Mathew had talked for hours on end, but Gilbert had managed to pry him away for a game of monopoly. The albino had packed a game in his rucksack, and after all those years, it was still in fairly good condition.

So Alfred was bored again.

Now it was the middle of the night. Everyone else was asleep and he lay there wide awake, energy unspent. Across from him, there was an empty bed. Ivan's.

At the other end of the room, since it was hardly a secret that they were together now, Arthur and Kiku had pushed together their beds. The only condition was that they didn't get up to anything while everyone else was there. It was heaps of fun to tease them about, but they all knew that they were too modest to.

Alfred had a thought… that was a brilliant idea!

His only thought, was that Ivan wouldn't be mad.

He climbed out of bed and very quietly and slowly, he pushed it across until it was up against Ivan's.

Smiling down at his success, he grinned happily before climbing back under the covers, snuggling into them.

He still couldn't get to sleep though, and he sat awake for hours.

As dawn broke the horizon, The door to the room opened, and he lay still and quiet. It was Ivan, finally returned from the test.

When he got to the bed, he blinked, looking down at the new modifications and an apparently sleeping American. He knew better though and poked the blonde's cheek.

"What have you been up to in my absence, da…?" He whispered softly and chuckled, climbing in beside him. The 'hero' grinned brightly at him and moved closer, cuddling up to him.

"Being heroic is all…" He answered simply.

Ivan smiled and shook his head, before just out of nowhere, he leant down and kissed him. One thing was certain, it surprised the living daylights out of Alfred, and when the Russian pulled away, he blinked and asked;

"… W-What are you doing?"

"Being villainous…"

Ivan answered with a grin and kissed him again. Through that damned test, he had missed this sunshine boy. And with absence the heart grows fonder. Apparently, his had grown /very/ fond.

Alfred made a little whine as a hand slipped inside his pants. Ivan took his spare hand and held a finger to the blonde's lips, who in turn, gave him a panicked look before he nodded and hid his face in the Russian's shoulder.

With that, Ivan started to toy with him again. Alfred, being obedient, merely panted as quiet as he could, moving his hips slightly against Ivan's hand. The other cool hand pulled the other's pant's down to his knees before moving to his rear, rubbing the flesh firmly before he reached farther and slid a finger, a second following quickly, into his entrance.

Alfred seized up at the intrusion, but continued to move against the other male's hand. He was frustrated now, wanting to cry out and scream already… He tugged at Ivan's pants until he had pulled them down just enough… The taking the much larger, almost daunting half erected member in hand, he stroked it into action, his fingers picking up and lubricating the organ in the beading pre-cum.

Ivan shuddered lightly, a small smile playing on his lips. Both of his hands moved from their original places to the smaller waist, guiding Alfred to sit over him, the blanket hiding a lot from the outside world.

Shaking slightly, Alfred let the larger man spread his cheeks and pull him down. He clenched his teeth as he felt the member prod at his entrance, and he lower himself down on it, feeling the hot thick erection force it's way inside, and for a moment, he was terrified he would tear. He had to stop three quarters of the way though.

This being his first time with Ivan, he wasn't ready to take it all in. Scared it would offend the Russian, he looked down at him. The platinum blonde seemed lost in the tightness of the other male, a pleasurable look on his face from having such a vice around him. But he looked at Alfred and nodded.

Face redder than red, Alfred knew that this was okay, and he could take him all another day.

And then, after a quick mental preparation, he rose, and fell again. His hands were on Ivan's chest, scratching him as he dug his nails into the other as he struggled to remain silent.

Pain was replaced by pleasure the more Alfred rode him. But the blonde was frustrated. He /and/ Ivan were trying to find his prostate… it would help him achieve as much pleasure as Ivan was getting.

They almost had it, just a little more… just a little more… one more thrust…

A light exploded from Alfred's hands and he jumped back in surprise. Ivan was startled out of his wits, both men making enough noise to wake an army.

The light disappeared in moments, but all was silent. Alfred still shook, staring at his hands as Ivan's member remained unsated and buried within him.

But sex was the very last thing on their minds right now, Ivan sat up slowly, Alfred still in his lap, and looked at his hands with him. They were surprised that everyone was still asleep.

"Are you okay…?" The Russian asked, taking his hands and giving him a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah… 'M fine…" He said shakily… he wasn't fine… he was scared out of his wits and he couldn't help but cry and choke out a few sobs.

Ivan, at a loss for what to say, wrapped his arms around the blonde and pressed a few sweet kisses to his lips. After the third kiss, Alfred returned it and calmed down, cuddling into him, wiping away the last of his tears. Ivan hadn't been hurt in anyway… so…. It had just been light… just light…

He went to speak when they heard someone across the room stir, and quickly, not wanting to be caught in such a situation, the pulled apart from one another and lay down, side by side.

The person that had stirred apparently didn't wake, so Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and kissed his forehead.

"Another time…" He whispered, and the American nodded.

/

That day, everyone seemed relieved that Ivan had returned. But he nor Alfred spoke to anyone, and no one cold fathom why.

Every time one of the soldiers of scientists walked by, Alfred would hide his hands, and Ivan would rearrange the way he sat as if to protect him.

They suggested to one another that it might be mistreatment from the scientists down in the testing area, but Mathias and Alexander said that they had never been cruel in any way.

Besides, that theory was thrown out the window as the two nations sat, constantly looking at Alfred's hands, turning them over and looking at the soft palms.

"Do you think he hurt himself…?" Kiku asked Arthur as he looked over at them. "He moved the beds last night why we were all asleep, so maybe he hurt them doing that…"

"I don't think so…" Arthur shook his head. "They keep looking back at them and talking over them… and there are no bruises or scratches… If he was hurt, they wouldn't be fussing over it so much…"

"Hm… I suppose you're right…" The Japanese man said, before dropping the topic and smiling up at Arthur, cuddling up to him. The Brit smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

They had been warned… now that Ivan was finished the running test, they would be going off to do months of training to find and practice their specialties. This would probably be their last well spent time together. Now… Their job was to just survive.

/

_Hello there everyone. To those who were readers of this story all those months ago, I am sorry for removing it, but I just lost my gist to write… at all for that matter._

_However, a few days ago, one of the people who adamantly read it, more than once, found me on DeviantArt and asked me to re-upload just those two chapters. They didn't care if I decided to write more or not. They just wanted the only two chapters I had ever written to this fic. _

_I'd like to ask them to come forward. This fanfiction shall forever be dedicated to them. And if you are a fan of this story, or this pairing or anything about my writing, then you should thank this person. I have to honestly say, that if not for them, I wouldn't have been writing at all right now._

_Love forever,  
PrussianMongrel_

_Ps – Keep your eye out for the fourth instalment, it is definitely on it's way._


End file.
